Conventionally, among refrigeration apparatus capable of performing a heating operation that uses a compressor to cause refrigerant in a refrigerant circuit to circulate and uses an indoor heat exchanger to heat indoor air, there are refrigeration apparatus in which a defrost operation for removing frost sticking to an outdoor heat exchanger in the refrigerant circuit is performed. For example, patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-129957) discloses a technology which, in the defrost operation, removes frost sticking to the outdoor heat exchanger by using a four way valve to switch the flow of refrigerant in the refrigerant circuit to perform the same refrigeration cycle as in a cooling operation. In the refrigeration apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, when the defrost operation ends, the refrigeration apparatus reverts back to the heating operation so that heating of the indoor is performed. Additionally, in this refrigeration apparatus, in order to reduce noise that occurs when reverting to the heating operation after the end of the defrost operation, stopping the compressor before entering the heating operation is performed. Furthermore, reducing the acceleration rate of the compressor after reverting to the heating operation is performed.